1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack apparatus, particularly to a rack apparatus used for retaining workpieces during anodizing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a rack apparatus used for retaining workpieces during an anodizing process includes a plurality of latching hooks. The workpiece is fixed to the rack apparatus by the latching hooks engaged in latching grooves of the workpiece. The shielding effect of the rack apparatus at the points of contact with the workpiece causes a different ampere density and a different solution density at the points of contact, resulting in marks or other defects at the contact regions of the workpiece after anodizing, which affects the appearance of the workpiece. A reduction in the contact areas of the workpiece is required.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.